


All Yours

by ami_ven



Category: Leverage
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4953175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hardison has a present for Parker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Yours

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "the vault"

“Not bad,” said Eliot, looking around their temporary headquarters. “Centrally-located, plenty of space, defendable entrances… Not bad at all.”

“Yeah, yeah, got you covered, man,” said Hardison. “But the _real_ reason I picked this place is downstairs. Parker, baby, right at the end of this hall, _that’s_ why we’re here.”

Curious, Parker dashed off to look. In the last room was a vault, the huge old-fashioned kind, thick steel construction and sleek art deco finishes, gleaming at them.

“Locked up tight,” said Hardison. “And it’s all yours, Parker.”

She beamed, “You are the best boyfriend _ever_ ,” and kissed him, fiercely.

THE END


End file.
